


Geben Sie - Freiheit!

by Melian12



Category: Don Carlos - Friedrich Schiller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But only a bit, Deutsch | German, Drama, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, zumindest wenn man meinen Blick beim Lesen hat xD
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: MARQUIS. Hier meine Hand.KARLOS.                               Der Meinige?MARQUIS.	                                                 Auf ewigUnd in des Worts verwegenster Bedeutung.





	Geben Sie - Freiheit!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts).



> Danke an Silavon, weil sie mich freundlich dazu gebracht hat, diese fic zu schreiben <3 XP
> 
> ich habe ein bissl mit der Form gespielt, deshalb Prosa und Dramentext gemischt  
> Was beim Dramentext kursiv ist, sind Originalzitate aus Schillers "Don Karlos", 1. Akt, Szene 2 und 9 ;)

KARLOS. _Ich drück an meine Seele dich. Ich fühle_

_Die deinige allmächtig an mir schlagen._

MARQUIS. _O stille, Prinz, von diesen kindischen_

_Geschichten, die mich jetzt noch schamrot machen._

     Denn reicht es nicht, zu fühlen, dass ich liebe?

KARLOS. Und in demselben Maße lieb ich dich!

     Doch nicht mein Herz alleine fühlt. Die Zunge

     Muss dir verkünden, was die Brust bewegt.

     _Ich liebe ohne Hoffnung – lasterhaft –_

_Mit Todesangst und mit Gefahr des Lebens –_

_Das seh ich ja, und dennoch lieb ich._

MARQUIS. Lass uns nicht diese teuren Augenblicke

     Mit Worten füllen, wenn ich ebenso

     Dich fühlen lassen kann, was ich empfinde…

 

Einen Moment lang starren sich die beiden nur fassungslos in die Augen. Dann blinzelt Karlos verwirrt. "Wie... du auch?"

Rodrigo nickte langsam. "Schon seit wir etwas älter als sechzehn waren." Er schluckt schwer. "Ich bin nach Flandern gegangen, um dir auszuweichen. Ich konnte den inneren Konflikt in mir nicht ertragen. Und jetzt... jetzt sehe ich, dass es nie einen Konflikt hätte geben müssen..."

In stummem Erstaunen schlägt Karlos eine Hand vor den Mund; er schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein... das hätte es nicht..."

Rodrigo streckt ihm die Hand entgegen.

 

MARQUIS. _Hier meine Hand._

KARLOS.                                     _Der Meinige?_

MARQUIS.                                                          _Auf ewig_

     _Und in des Worts verwegenster Bedeutung._

KARLOS. _So treu und warm, wie heute dem Infanten,_

_Auch dermaleinst dem König zugetan?_

MARQUIS. _Das schwör ich Ihnen._

KARLOS. _Ich füchte nichts mehr – Arm in Arm mit dir,_

_So fodr‘ ich mein Jahrhundert in die Schranken._

Erst legt er nur seine Stirn an die seines Gegenübers, seine Hände halten noch immer die des Marquis von Posa fest. Er fühlt den Atem des anderen Mannes warm seine Wange streifen. Langsam löst er die linke Hand, streichelt den Arm des Marquis‘ hinauf, bis zu seiner Schulter. Dort verharrt sie einen Moment, tastet sich dann zu seinem Hals vor. Sanft streichelt Karlos die feinen, dunkelblonden Härchen im Nacken. Sie fühlen sich so weich an, wie er sie sich immer vorgestellt hat. Als Rodrigo schließlich die Arme um Karlos Hüfte schlingt, legt er ihm die andere Hand zärtlich an die Wange.

 

MARQUIS. Erneut die weichen Wangen zu liebkosen,

     Ich hatte es mir lange nicht erhofft.

     Und warme Lippen will ich endlich fühlen.

KARLOS. Wie sehr verlangt es mich nach dir, Rodrigo!

     Willst du mir treu sein, wie du damals,

     als wir noch Knaben waren, es mir schwurst,

     Wenn jetzt der Eid auch mehr als das bedeutet?

MARQUIS. _Ich will es, Karl. Das kindische Gelübde_

 _Erneu’r ich jetzt als Mann._ Ich will dir treu sein

     Bis in den Tod, wenn du es mir auch bist.

 

„Ja“, flüstert Karlos. „Auf ewig.“

Seine Nasenspitze reibt leicht an der Rodrigos. Sie teilen einen Atem, keuchend, aus halb geöffneten Mündern, es ist wie ein Rausch, der sie beide erfasst und jetzt zu fernen Ufern davon trägt. Sie wissen nicht, wohin, aber gerade könnte ihnen nichts gleichgültiger sein. Noch immer hat er seine linke Hand in Rodrigos Nacken, er streichelt sanft das weiche Haar. Die Hände des Marquis fahren über seinen Rücken, liebevoll, voller Hingabe.

Dieser Moment gehört nur ihnen beiden.

Karlos‘ Augen sind halb geschlossen, und als Rodrigo jetzt die Lippen auf seine senkt, stöhnt er leise in den Kuss, nach dem er sich seit Jahren gesehnt hat, ohne es zu wissen.

 


End file.
